Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 24
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 24 in Vienna, Austria. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 24, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Amanda Fondell represented Sweden with the song "Count on You", which came fourteenth in the final and scored 209 points. Fantasifestivalen 24 Fantasifestivalen 24 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 24. Hosted by Gina Dirawi and Pär Lernström, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consists of four semifinals, a second chance round, and a final. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualify to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualify to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 31 December 2017 at the Linköping Arena in Linköping. "Rebellion" performed by Dotter and "Air is Free" performed by Johnossi qualified directly to the final, while "Impression" performed by WIDOW and "Dark Angel" performed by Robin Bengtsson qualified to the second chance round. "Rakt in i kaklet" performed by Samir & Viktor, "Won't Be Here" performed by Frida Josefsson and "1995" performed by Krista Siegfrids were eliminated from the contest. *The second semi-final took place on 3 January 2018 at the Vida Arena in Växjö. "Too Good to Be True" performed by Rhys and "W.I.L.D" performed by MY qualified directly to the final, while "Lions in the Night" performed by Julia Bergwall and "Did It for the Fame" performed by Sabina Ddumba qualified to the second chance round. "Waterline" performed by GRANT, "It Ain't Easy" performed by LIAMOO and "Allt e bra nu" performed by Emil Berg were eliminated from the contest. *The third semi-final took place on 6 January 2018 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Boomerang" performed by Smash Into Pieces feat. Jay Smith and "Lost Song" performed by NONONO qualified directly to the final, while "One More Time" performed by Benjamin Ingrosso and "Count on You" performed by Amanda Fondell qualified to the second chance round. "Monkey Business" performed by Margaret, "Sova när vi dör" performed by Charlies Änglar and "SHE" performed by LUHA were eliminated from the contest. *The fourth semi-final took place on 9 January 2018 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik. "Eye of the Storm" performed by H.E.A.T and "Break the Barrier" performed by Miss Li qualified directly to the final, while "Rygg mot rygg" performed by Molly Sandén and "Tvillingen" performed by Darin qualified to the second chance round. "Celebrate" performed by Sigrid Bernson, "Batman & Robin" performed by Cazzi Opeia & Jin X Jin and "No More" performed by The Alley feat. Ella Eyre were eliminated from the contest. *The second chance round took place on 11 January 2018 at the Gothenburg in Scandinavium. "Dark Angel" performed by Robin Bengtsson, "Impression" performed by WIDOW, "Count on You" performed by Amanda Fondell and "Did It for the Fame" performed by Sabina Ddumba qualified to the final. Final The final took place on 15 January 2018 on at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twelve songs competed — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the first half of the final, as they were automatically qualified. The NBU decided that Sweden would perform fourth in the grand final, following Armenia and preceding Lebanon. Sweden came 14th in the final, scoring 209 points. On stage, Fondell was joined by three backing dancers and two backing vocalists. The overall theme of the performance was white snow and the mountains. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcasted on SVT1 with commentary by Lotta Bromé. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Björn Kjellman. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Miss Li. 'Points awarded to Sweden' 'Points awarded by Sweden' Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 24 *North Vision Song Contest 24